Microelectronic devices can include chips or integrated circuit devices, which can include processors such as central processing units (CPUs) or graphics processing units (GPUs) among others, for example. Often, microelectronic devices such as these must be tested for quality and/or for performance testing during, for example research and development of new or improved products. To test the microelectronic devices, a testing system can include a temporary connection between the microelectronic device and a tester or controller, where the tester can analyze performance of the microelectronic device.